Revenge of the Rabites
by Seitei
Summary: A twist of what the monsters of the SD3 world would do if they revolted.
1. The Gathering

**Revenge of the Rabites**

Chapter 1: The Gathering

In the Rabite Forest, a peaceful little forest with ankle-biters, was strangely silent; they're all gone,deep into the depths of the forests discussing the current situation. After the 3,456th Rabite was brutally slashed into pieces, the Rabites started to revolt, because they have had enough. One Rabite, called Ray, decided to set off on a journey to protest. His first destination? The Cave of Waterfalls.

Since Duran the dull-witted Forcenan broke the seal with the faerie, any being can now get in. And as Ray went in, he found it deserted. "Hello?"He squeaked. Suddenly, the flapping of wings was heard and a Battum flew down. "Hello, I'm Bob! What areyou?" "I'm a Rabite!" Ray was heard to say. "What are you?" "I'm a Battum! I've only been here my entire life! I know the whole place here, so where do you want to go?"

"I've heard about the Priest of Light, but I can't speak human." "Who cares? Let's go!"


	2. Enlightment

**Revenge of the Rabites**

Chapter Two: Enlightment

As Ray and Bob set towards the holy city known as Wendel, they took the more scenic route to avoid rousing suspicion. When they managed to get into the holy cathedral, they had to dodge all the priests here.

They managed to get into the inner sanctum, and they were nearly out of the woods, when a priest swung his eyes to where they were. Bob fortunately could fly, but Ray couldn't and would've ended up as Rabite stew, had there not been a statue of the Mana Goddess nearby to hide behind. "I could've sworn I saw a Rabite… must be all the praying that's making me hallucinating," the priest said out loud, presumably to no one.

When Bob flew back down he asked Ray, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, had it not it been for the Mana Goddess, I would be toast by now." Suddenly, they heard some voices so they went to investigate. There was an old man wearing a hat and priest robes, who was talking to a man in armor, presumably from Forcena and a girl with a strange one piece cloth. _Man, she looks hot_, Ray thought. _What am I saying? She's not even a Rabite!_ "Uh Ray, are you alright? You seem to be drooling," Bob squeaked soft enough for Ray hear. "Why, I'm uhh--". Just then the old man mumbled, "Go see the spirits and they'll help you open the gate to the Mana Holyland." "She may even grant your wishes, too!" A tiny girl with wings fluttered around them.

"Well, Bob, think we should go to the Mana Holyland?" Ray suggested. "Oh yes, I agree entirely."

So they stealthily followed them back to the Cave of Waterfalls. After seeing the knight bash the juice out of a possessed mushroom, Ray felt the urge to vomit. When they saw the shiny girl bring the armored dude and the hot babe over, Ray asked Bob, "Do you think you can carry me over?" "That depends, how heavy are you?"

No matter how much Bob insisted that he couldn't take him over, Ray… _forced_ Bob to carry him over.(he threatened to bite off one of his wings; do you know how tasty and nutritious Battum wings are!)

They were a bit behind but still managed to catch up with them. And after the mindless zombies were bashed into bits, the Battums came back down only to get thwacked and chopped. Then after a few more stairs, they found the two in a fight with a--

"Giant crab? Say Bob, have you ever seen this before?" "Nope, I've never been to this side before." Just then, the crab jumped up and came back down knocking the knight and the babe down. That's when Ray jumped and nibbled on the girl's arm and quickly hopped back into the corner.

When she woke up after 5 seconds, she screamed "Aaaaah! The thing's nibbling on me!" That was enough for the knight to get back on his feet and started slashing at her. "Aaaaah! Not me, you bumbling idiot, that!" She pointed towards the giant crab.

_Man, can she scream_, Ray thought. After the two defenseless eyes of the crab got pierced, the area suddenly got brighter and a strange flame with two so-called eyes appeared.

Well I'm going to stop there for now, and for all of you who can't understand some of the descriptions I used, here they are.

Old man wearing priest robes Priest of Light

Knight is Duran

Hot babe is Angela (but man, is she cold)

Shiny girl is the Faerie

Giant crab is Full Metal Hagger

And the flame? Guess you'll have to wait until my next update.


	3. The Capture

Revenge of the Rabites

A/N: Sorry I've been so lazy! I just didn't have the motivation!

Chapter 3:

"Hello there!" said the bright flame. "My name is Wisp, and I'm a Mana Spirit!"

"… Since you're a Mana Spirit, why were you trapped in that crab?" questioned Angela (I'll start to use their names now.)

"Well, um, that is—"Wisp stammered, seeing as that Mana Spirits were powerful, and that he got trapped, he fell into shame and his glow dimmed a bit. "Argh! I'll just give you my holy powers so you can have magic, ok!" And then he bestowed his godly light powers on the two humans.

As they traversed back to the waterfall, Ray and Bob heard footsteps approaching, and BAM! They got hit by a battalion of Beastmen; Bob fell into Duran's armor, Ray into… well, _somewhere_.

So anyways, when they woke up, they found themselves in a jail cell, guarded by a Beastman. They heard someone in the next cell wanting out; it sounded like a woman.

"Let me out of here you $#$!" said the person. "Why you—" said the guard, unlocking the cell, dashing in and—

BAM! Knocked out cold.

The person came into view and, although she wasn't as sexy as Angela, she sure was powerful.

"Hi, my name's Lise."


End file.
